Sexting
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sonic and Scourge are in a sexting war. That's pretty much it. May finish later. lime.


Title: Sexting  
Comic: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Sonourge  
Chapter 1

He remembered that day all too well. it was a luckier day then he thought it would be, as it was the day he got his first cell phone.

_"Hey, Sonic! I want you to have this!" Chris said, handing Sonic a brand new cell phone._

"What's this?" Sonic asked, looking at the human and then at the new device.

"That's a cell phone. It'll help us be able to reach you whenever there's trouble! We can text and call each other any time we want to!"

Sonic ran out of the mansion, ditching the phone without a second thought.

Sonic ended up using it anyway, but he mostly took it with him as a memento of the time he spent on Earth. Luckily, it worked on Mobius after he got home from Earth.

He stopped in the middle of his run, feeling his phone vibrating in his shoe, ticking his foot. He pulled it out and opened it to see that he had a text from Scourge. He opened it and blushed brightly as he saw what kinda of picture sent to him. It was Scourge laying on his bed in a provocative position. His "parts" weren't showing yet, but Sonic knew how this would turn out.

Lately, he had gotten into sexting wars with his evil twin, and it all started with his stupid friends daring him to pose dirty and send a picture to the green hedgehog. it was punishment for him accidently getting half of Tails' lab destroyed, and distracting Knuckles-accidentally-so that Rouge escaped with the Master emerald. The way the war started, though, was that Scourge sent a picture back trying to be sexier. Next thing you know, the two hedgehogs are hardcore masturbating for each other and sending the pictures secretly back and forth, all because they were so competitive.

Sonic walked into a forest so that it would be more discreet. Nobody would see what he was about to do. it was a quiet area, and _perfect_ for what he was going to do.

_New message  
B-b-b-b-botdf_

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!  
Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

The hero got into a perverted pose that made him look like he was spanking himself and looking innocent at the same time. He snapped the pic, and sent it.

_Less than three  
Is just a tease  
Send those nudes  
And make me drool_

After all the sexting that they had done, by this time, Scourge had come to realize that Sonic was quite a masochist. Sonic also realized that Scourge was as hardcore of a sadist as he was a masochist.

_Hit me up  
Make me cum  
Wanna sext?  
I'll show you some_

On Scourge's end, he didn't blush. He just smirked, pleased that Sonic had replied so that they could get more into it. He captured a picture of himself sexually and teasingly taking his leather jacket half way off. He and Sonic knew that he'd keep it on through out, but he knew that it was a turn on to someone like Sonic.

Sonic received that picture and moaned a little bit. He leaned back against the tree he sat in front of, and spread his legs wide with his fit planted firmly on the ground on either side, showing off his sexy flexibility as he started to rub his crotch to make himself hard. He took a picture when he moaned loudly, enjoying it more and more as he rubbed himself the right way.

_Sticky drama  
All the way  
Want my dick?  
You gotta pay_

You see what my thumbs can do  
Time to use my tongue on you

Scourge let out a low, naughty laugh when he got Sonic's picture. He loved his bitches submissive...

He snapped a picture of himself rubbing his not-so-flaccid dick. He had already been making himself big and hard so that Sonic wouldn't have to wait for his hot picture.

_Show me what you've got  
On my LCD  
Lets get down to it  
So you can get down on me_

Cybering is so 1999  
You've gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine  
'Cause

I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet!  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah!

"Mmm..." Sonic moaned. He looked the picture over, always enjoying seeing a hot guy jerking off. He'd never admit that he enjoyed this that much, though, He'd never admit-even to himself-that he wondered about his sexuality. Naked girls never seemed to do it for him. Scourge, though... that did it.

The azure hedgehog sent a picture of himself rubbing his dick and sucking on his fingers, eagerly moistening them for future use.

_Love me or hate me  
But you wanna fuck me  
My love in unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this_

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad

The green hedgehog licked his lips at the delicious sight.

"Yummy..." he muttered before taking a picture of himself continuing to jack himself off, while licking a finger from bottom to top that was dripping with pre. His dick was leaking a little bit, too, but he wasn't about to cum just yet. He wasn't there yet.

_When I text its sex! Sex! Sex!  
You start to undress! Dress!  
Poppin out your chest!  
Send your friends requests!_

Now I'm rockin' on your top  
And you know I just cant stop stop  
Make you drop  
Feel you up till' I hit the spot

Cuz I cant take TAKE TAKE  
ALL THIS WAIT WAIT  
I'm so impatient  
You got me waitin'

Sonic plunged two saliva-covered fingers into his asshole, and thrust them in and out while playing with his balls. He sent the sext.

_Cut the shit  
Show your tits  
Flip it out on my sidekick  
Like Quagmier in Family Guy  
Giggity! Giggity! All the time_

I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet!  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah!

Love me or hate me  
But you wanna fuck me  
My love in unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this

I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad

The villain groaned as the perverted war was really starting to get to him. He expertly sucked on his fingers, snapping a picture to show Sonic just how happy his dick would be if it were experiencing a blow job from Scourge the Hedgehog.

The hero loved how dirty this was getting. His excited cok dripped with pre cum as he got on all fours to snap a picture of himself fingering and spanking himself so _so_ hard. The pain was getting to Sonic. It wouldn't be much longer until he exploded all over the tree trunk.

_There I go!  
Sexting all my favorite mother fuckin' hoes!  
Stereo! Blast it up! Go rape shit and tear it up!  
We can make you look like hobos  
She's texting if she's so slow  
Hellz yeah!  
Go for more  
Parents bringing down the door  
Oh no!  
Caught with my pants down!  
I gotta leave this town!  
I ain't never lookin' back!  
I'm gonna tell your ass straight up!  
This is how we live it up  
I just dont give a fuck  
And if I ever gave a fuck then I'm straight out of luck_

I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet!  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah!

Love me or hate me  
But you wanna fuck me  
My love in unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this

Scourge salivated.

'Fuck, he's getting good at this...' He felt himself about to cum, and rubbed himself harder and faster, tightening his grip on his ten inch long erection. He shot his cum out in an amazing blast of pleasure, and sent the picture of it to his opposite just as he received a similar picture from the blue hedgehog himself. Finally, they had finished.

Sonic panted and gasped loudly. No more pictures came through, so he was sure that they were finished. Then, his phone vibrated.

'Oh, God, round two!' Sonic thought. he opened his phone. It was a message, not a picture. It read:

**Rest up tonight. Tomorrow, I'm coming to see you.**

Sonic had never been messaged something like that from him. They'd never agreed to meet and do this, but he knew that they were both incredibly curious about it. What was it like to do it with a guy? Hesitantly, he sent his reply.

**I'll be waiting.**

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had  
You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad_


End file.
